westbrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Stewart
Noah Francis Stewart, a manipulator gone good, with some bad records in his past, and a lot of hope for his future. Backstory Noah Francis Stewart was born on 17th of March 2002, into a family of three, making it a family of four. Ever since then, it was always the four of them. His mom, his dad, his brother and him. Like his brother Joshua, Noah has always been good at all things related to school, which his mother constantly mentions when she talks about her sons. About 2 years ago, both Noah’s dad and his mom got promoted to new job positions, which required them to be away a lot, and Noah didn’t complain since he had his brother. However, this school year was different. Joshua went away to college, and with their parents not being home a lot, the whole family decided it would be best to send Noah on a student exchange program in Italy. He loved the experience and met a lot of new and aspiring people, but now that he’s back, Noah decided to surround himself with extracurricular activities like clubs and sports, only so he wouldn’t be home alone. Ashley drama Ashley and Noah have been friends since freshman year, neither of them really being interested in the friendship, but more in the popularity they would gain from it. It worked for both of them, getting them into the popular ranks, but it was always clear to Noah that Ashley was out to get him. Even if it was just the little things, like talking about him behind his back or spreading rumors, the little things always found their way back to him. Nearing the end of sophomore year, those little things became big things, but Ashley pretended like everything was okay. The drop that spilled the cup was when Ashley publicly announced that Noah was gay. From that point on, it was an all-out war between the two. Secrets were spilled, embarrassing pranks were pulled, and friendships were broken. The students of the school were split between who to trust. It went so far that even the school got involved, and expelled Ashley and Noah. Thankfully, Noah’s parents convinced the principal that Noah shouldn’t get expelled because Ashley started the whole thing. She then moved away with her family, knowing that things wouldn’t be okay for them here. The drama was another reason why Noah was sent to Italy—to give both him and the school time to calm down. Now that he is back, he is ready to take his place in the unpopular section of the high school, finding new friends, and possibly building a new relationship with his ex-friends. Season 1 First Day Back Noah's first day back in Westbrook High didn't go at all how he expected it to go. Instead of being judged by everybody and everything, Noah ended up driving a beat up kid to the hospital with his friend Mason Rivera. A few hours later, Noah and the kid, Stu French, were playing chess, just having a good time, when Stu's stepmom interrupted and made Noah and Mason leave. That was the end of Noah's first day back in Westbrook, and instead of having to worry about what others thought of him, he was stuck with a scratched car and with explaining to his mom what exactly happened. Category:Characters